


What It Means To Be Clan

by inxdisarray



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Coming of Age, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inxdisarray/pseuds/inxdisarray
Summary: You grow up above a secret Mandalorian covert. Your mother is a doctor and you grow up with the Mandalorians training to care for them one day. One day you meet a boy.What would your life be like if you grew up with Din Djarin?Your simple acceptance of his silence startles him. He didn’t expect that. He thought you would demand his name or leave. After some time, when you both start to hear footsteps coming from the light end of the tunnel, you hear him whisper, “Din. My name’s Din.”
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 54
Kudos: 236





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome...or any encouragement :) I've written most of the story already so please let me know if there's any interest in reading more and I'll post.

You were always told not to go into the secret hallway behind the bookcase unless it was an emergency. You had only run “drills” where you got to learn how to open the entrance (third shelf, tip the book about bones forward just a little) and stand just behind it and practice being very quiet.

Sometimes, you would see Mama bring down a tray full of supplies down and were told to tell anyone that came by that she was busy and to come back later. If they were really hurt, you knew how to comm her and to stop bleeding ( _gloves and lots of pressure)_ but that was about it right now. She promised she would teach you everything as you got older.

One day, she is taking too long. No one is very sick but there was a big accident and lots of people are waiting outside. Some of them are big and scary and getting mad that Mama isn’t there. You don’t want to talk to them so you pull the book down and go hide behind the bookcase.

You wait there for a long time but Mama doesn’t come back. You think you hear sniffling and you don’t think it’s coming from you. It’s dark but you bravely take the steps down into what looks like a tunnel. It’s dirty but there’s light further down and you can see someone sitting there. You walk slowly closer and closer and it looks like a boy, maybe a little older than you, with dark brown hair curled up with his knees against his chest sniffling.

“Hi, are you hurt?” You ask quietly, concern lacing your voice.

The boy looks up quickly at you and dries his eyes with the back of his hand. He avoids looking at you and says, “No” defensively. He isn’t sure what you are doing there and he doesn’t want anyone to see him crying.

“Oh. That’s good. My name’s <>. My Mama’s the doctor here. If you’re hurt, I can help you! Or get my Mama to help...one day I’m going to be a doctor just like her!” You say enthusiastically.

The boy is still quiet, a bit startled by your over exuberant response to his one word answer. He peeks at you out of the corner of his eye and tries to calm himself. You’re a good distraction and you think he’s stopped sniffling and is breathing more steadily.

“What’s your name?” You ask kindly.

The boy continues to say nothing. He’s not sure if he should answer; he’s never seen you before but has heard about your mother from the others. He heard your mother was called to help with someone but no one ever spoke of you.

There’s a long stretch of silence and eventually you sit down next to him in the exact same position, legs curled to your chest.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. I’ll sit and wait with you until your parents come,” you say softly.

Your simple acceptance of his silence startles him. He didn’t expect that. He thought you would demand his name or leave. After some time, when you both start to hear footsteps coming from the light end of the tunnel, you hear him whisper, “Din. My name’s Din.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will grow up quickly (so the tone will get more mature), promise! ;)

Your Mama finds you in the tunnel with Din but is so hurried when you tell her about the accident that you both go right back upstairs. She’s so busy helping the sick people that she seems to forget that she found you where you weren’t supposed to be. The last words you exchange with Din are a whispered, “Bye” after you give him a spontaneous hug to try to make him feel better. He is so surprised he doesn’t hug you back but you don’t notice. After that, your curiosity about the boy from the tunnels grows each day.

Finally, after what feels like weeks, your Mama goes across town to help someone and you get your chance to sneak back into the tunnels.

It’s as dark as before but you’re braver now and know that you might get to see the boy again. The prospect of this and talking to him more spurs you on. You even dare to hope that you can be friends and play together. There are no other kids your age in town and you don’t have any siblings. You admit to yourself that you’re a bit lonely.

You walk through the tunnels and it’s like a labyrinth. You wouldn’t even think it led anywhere except you know it does because the boy and his family must live here. Or maybe he was just hiding? You start to doubt yourself but keep going because you don’t even know the way back now.

You walk and walk and turn corner after corner until you start to hear some noise. It sounds like adults talking and you move forward more cautiously. You know not all adults are nice, especially on Nevarro. You get closer and peek around the corner; you’re relieved to find it’s not adults, but rather a crowd of older kids. They are too old to play with though and you sigh, disappointed.

“Hello?” You hear one of them call out.

Oops, you’re caught. Might as well be confident about it.

You walk out from behind the corner and say, “Hi.”

“What are you doing?” the older boy asks. There’s no malice in his voice, just curiosity. He looks around fifteen years old.

“I’m looking for Din,” you say, not letting your voice waver, like you’re supposed to be there.

“Oh, he’s over there,” the older girl says, pointing around yet another corner.

“Thanks,” you say politely.

You walk around the corner and there’s an open room where everyone is eating. It looks like there are lots of kids here! You spot Din immediately off in the corner with a tray, eating alone at a table. You slide onto the bench across from him and say brightly, “Hi Din!”

He looks up at you startled. You are the last person he ever expected to see in the dining hall. “<>?? What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you! I had no idea there were so many people down here! Is this like some kind of underground society? Is it a secret?” you ask, leaning in excitedly.

“Uh, yeah. I guess…I’m not supposed to talk about it. You’re not supposed to be here!” he says whispering hurriedly and trying to make sure no one else overhears.

Suddenly, you’re interrupted by a shadow and a tall figure looms in the doorway. They’re dressed in red armour with a shiny gold helmet. You’ve never seen anything like it! You’re heard stories and seen pictures in books, but…is that really a Mandalorian?

The room hushes immediately and her voice booms across the room, “Alright, everyone back to class.” Everyone else in the room starts to clean up and gather their things to leave.

Her helmet is pointed in your direction and you’re sure she already saw you when she came into the room…aren’t Mandalorians supposed to be super observant? You start to get nervous as she comes over.

“Who’s this?” she asks Din, and looks at you directly? You can’t tell with the helmet. Actually, is she asking you or him? You’re not sure and you freeze. You’re too intimidated to say anything.

“It’s <>’s daughter,” he supplies quickly, covering for you. It’s the first time you’ve heard him use his voice at a normal volume and it’s nice. He nods confidently like he’s confirming an important fact and that you’re supposed to be here. He never thought he would see you again and he felt stupid the whole week for saying so little to you when he had the chance. He had asked the other kids in a roundabout way to see if they knew you but no one did.

The woman in armour pauses and looks between the two of you appraisingly, “I see. Well, if your mother is okay with it then you can join the lessons this afternoon. We are talking about history and culture today.”

“Okay,” you say eagerly, feeling a rush of excitement at the idea of learning something new and finally getting some answers about this place.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I only watch the show so don't know that much about Star Wars! Anything that is obviously non canon compliant with the show is done so for a plot reason that will be clear later.

It’s that day your life is forever changed when you learn that an entire covert of Mandalorians has been living under your city for years. You sit beside Din and don’t even notice him sneaking glances at you the entire class as you’re so absorbed in the history lesson. Now that he has the chance to properly look at you he realizes that you’re _beautiful_. He can’t stop looking at you and he doesn’t hear a word of the lesson. He has only been here for a few months so he should probably listen but he can’t help himself, especially given the uncertainty of when he is going to see you next, if ever.

After class, you check the time on your comm and realize you have to hurry back before your Mama notices. You’re supposed to be self-studying so you justify it in your head that you were doing something educational so you don’t feel guilty about lying.

Lessons are apparently over for the day and Din walks you back to where you first met. You both know there was no way you could have navigated that maze on your own and you’re grateful that he’s so nice. You’re happy to get to spend a little more time with him and you’re chattering away about all the cool stuff you learned today. He nods along and murmurs his agreement when necessary to keep you talking just so he can hear the sound of your voice. He’s never met anyone like you- so _radiant_ and full of life that his heart feels lighter just being around you. You’re starting to make him realize that there is a path forward out of the profound sense of loss that threatens to drown him most days. He thinks that there could be something positive that comes out of the Mandalorians taking him in. Things could have turned out a lot worse and he’s grateful that he’s being given the choice about whether or not to truly adopt the Mandalorian way of life.

You unknowingly break him out of his musings when he’s silent for a little too long.

“This is so cool Din! I have to go though. Do you want to meet back here tomorrow around this time?” you’re practically bouncing up and down with energy. Your wonder at finding a secret Mandalorian covert overcomes any shyness you might have felt.

Din feels his heart skip a beat and a funny feeling in his stomach. He’s not really sure what that’s about but doesn’t dwell on it. He nods easily and agrees, “See you then.”

********

It continues this way for months. You meet him in the tunnels almost every day after his classes when you’re supposed to be self-studying. You and Din talk for hours. You learn that he’s a “foundling” and taken in by the Mandalorians after his parents were killed. You learn that his adoptive father, his Buir, is the head of the Fighting Corps. You learn how mentally and physically intense Mandalorian training really is. Who knew that many types of combat or weapons existed? And he’s supposed to be good at _all of them?_

You’re sure that training must be really, really hard but something tells you that no matter what Din was doing he’d be _great_ at it.

He tells you that once he’s done his training, he’ll have a choice before he turns twenty whether or not to take the Creed. It sounds very serious and involves wearing a helmet forever! You hope it’s a really nice helmet if he can never take it off.

One of the best parts about spending time with Din is that he also sometimes teaches you the things he’s learned in class. He’ll tell you about all sorts of things like the best kind of armour (pure beskar, duh) and how to hold your fist if you have to throw a punch. That was a really fun day and when you aced it, he gave you a proud smile and it felt like your heart was racing. You teach him things too, like how to tell how deep a wound is and when to use sutures or laser depending on where the cut is. Sometimes you just study together in your little hallway in companionable silence.

Occasionally, if your Mama is gone in the mornings, you even tag along to classes with Din. You start to learn most of the other kids names but they’re all a bit older than you and Din. The others are too young and in different classes.

You’re so happy to finally have someone your age to talk to that it doesn’t really occur to you that your Mama might find out. In contrast, Din is acutely aware of this and does his best to keep it hidden from the other kids and his Buir. Everyone already thought he was a loner and it’s not a big shift to also let them think he prefers to study and train alone. In reality, he prefers to spend his time with you rather than the other Mandalorians. He finds your genuineness refreshing. The more time he spends with you the more he realizes his initial impressions of you were spot-on. He really _hasn’t_ ever met anyone like you. Your passion for your studies that comes from a desire to truly help people is inspiring. You’re smart and funny and your laughter is infectious- he can’t help letting out his own when you’re around. Best of all, you never press him to tell you anything he doesn’t want to and he simply feels safe with you.

One day, you’re especially eager to go down to the tunnels to see Din to tell him what you learned today about how the heart works. You love spending time with him and he always lets you talk as much as you want while he listens attentively. He’s quiet but you know he’s listening to every word you say and always asks thoughtful questions. Sometimes, you think you talk too much but he never tells you to stop or you’re being silly. You like it best when you make him smile.

You’re doing your chores after lunch and trying to get them done as quickly as possible. You’re cleaning up gauze and slings and throwing them into bins this way and that. Your face is beaming in anticipation of seeing Din.

“What’s gotten into you, cocoa bean?” Mama says curiously.

“Oh, nothing Mama! Can’t wait to go play,” you reply quickly and your eyes dart to the bookcase.

Mama gives you a thoughtful look and doesn’t say anything else on the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


	4. Chapter Four

A few weeks later, early in the morning, Mama asks you to prepare a backpack full of supplies and hands you a list. You look at it and it’s a lot more than one person would need. She takes the backpack down into the tunnels and tells you to wait upstairs. Things have been calm lately and you don’t think she’s been down there since you snuck down the very first time. It’s only been months but feels like a lifetime ago.

That day you don’t dare to go see Din even though you were supposed to meet. You know he’ll understand because he’ll have seen your Mama in the tunnels. You wait for Mama all day, getting increasingly anxious about her coming back. You eat lunch alone and time passes slowly. You prepare a nice dinner and hope she’ll be back in time. You sit at the kitchen table with your books, your gaze flitting over to the bookcase every few minutes nervously. You hope all the Mandalorians are okay and Din’s Buir isn’t hurt.

Mama comes back in the evening and her backpack is empty. You help her refill it with the regular supplies while she washes up for dinner. You sit quietly and she asks about your day. You tell her and she listens but doesn’t offer any information about hers. Normally, she’ll teach you about cases she’s seen that day but now that you know about the covert you don’t press her for any details.

After you’re both done eating and cleaning up, Mama sits down at the table and motions for you to sit down, “<>, we need to talk.”

You freeze immediately and know you’re in trouble from her tone. Since she didn’t say anything until now, you thought you had gotten away with your visits. Your head hangs a bit and you keep your gaze downward as you shuffle into the seat across from her.

“I know you’ve been down in the tunnels. The Armorer told me she met you and you’ve been to some of their classes.”

You start to tear up, knowing you’re in trouble now for sure. You look up at her pleadingly, “I’m sorry Mama! I just go down there to see Din! He’s my best friend.”

She looks at you for some time, not saying a word. You return to looking at the table, eyes downcast trying not to cry. You get more and more afraid that she’ll ban you from going down there and you’ll never get to see Din again. What if he thinks you abandoned him? You’ll never even have a chance to explain. You feel your eyes water more and some tears spill down your cheeks.

Mama lets out a sigh. “Okay, cocoa bean…don’t cry. We can talk about Din in a minute. First, let me tell you a story…”

And so you listen, mesmerized, as she does.

She starts with telling you about your ancestors and how you come from a family of healers. She tells you about how for generations your family has been tied to the Mandalorians and been entrusted with their care. You know some of this history from your lessons, but what you didn’t know is how deeply intertwined your family has been with the Mandalorian society. She gives context to the war on Mandalore and how after the Purge the Mandalorians had to hide, some clans coming to your grandmother for assistance. Your family has been keeping their secrets for longer than you’ve been alive.

She also tells you things you didn’t know anything about and don’t think the other kids know either. You’re awed when she shares that there are other Mandalorian coverts across the galaxy and sometimes your family is called on to help in those places too. She talks about how special it is to care for the Mandalorians and the sadness she feels that these proud warriors must now live in secret. She explains that she was going to tell you when you were done with your training and introduce you so you could decide if you wanted to carry on the tradition.

She asks if you have any questions. You have a million.

But...there’s really only one question that’s remained at the forefront of your mind this entire time. You’re a bit ashamed to admit it, but not ashamed enough not to ask.

“Can I still see Din?” you blurt out hopefully.

Mama hesitates and you think she’s going to say no.

“Now, I’m not going to say you can’t go down there because it’s important you learn about their culture firsthand too. I was going to tell you when you were older anyways.” Mama sighs and rubs her forehead. Her tone becomes even more serious. “But <>, you must always keep in mind that you are not a Mandalorian. Even though Din is older than you, you are both still young. He’ll be asked if he would like to take the Creed when he reaches his second decade. Mandalorians are tough warriors; they value strength, honour, loyalty and death above all else. Some join the Fighting Corps, or even become bounty hunters and mercenaries. This is a life you cannot follow.”

You nod solemnly, listening to Mama’s words carefully. You understand that it is very special to be a part of this secret community and you will do everything you can to keep Din and the other Mandalorians safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know your thoughts and if there's anything you'd like to see as they continue to grow up. 
> 
> I had most of this written but just keep getting new ideas so have plans to go until at least present day (S2) in the show. :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From tweens to teens! Very fluffy.

Since Mama gave her approval you no longer have to hide your visits. Once you don’t have to sneak around anymore you realize what a relief it is. You never share the specifics of what your Mama said with Din. You only tell him that she found out from the Armorer and she said it was okay to spend time together and learn about their culture. You tell him that _of course_ when you finish your studies you’ll continue in your Mama’s footsteps and help the Mandalorians too.

On most days after your lessons and training, you can be found with Din racing through the tunnels. You continue to spend evenings together, learn from each other and go on adventures. You feel bolder when he’s around and you both get into mischief that is usually instigated by you, but always supported by him.

The caution your Mama impressed upon you fades over time into a distant memory. You used to think about your conversation a lot but it didn’t make sense to you to worry about something that would happen years later.

The years go on and you and Din grow up together.

********

“Come on, Din! It only happens once a year. It’ll be fun! The weather’s perfect and it’ll be so busy no one will even notice you,” you plead.

“I really don’t think it’s a good idea…I’m supposed to stay underground. I’ll get in trouble if Buir finds out,” Din protests.

You roll your eyes. “Who’s going to notice us? If they do I’ll just tell them you’re a cousin or something. There’s no rule you can’t have your face seen _before_ you put your helmet on. Plus no one’s going to remember what you look like when that happens in like a million years anyways,” you try and reason.

Din contemplates your argument. He really does want to go outside. You’ve been so excited about the annual town fair it’s all you’ve talked about for weeks. He’s curious to see what the fuss is about and what “candy floss” is.

You can feel him considering it and caving in. You know exactly what to say to push the odds in your favour, “Din, I’m not going without you. You wouldn’t want us both to miss out would you? Come on, pleeease?”

Din sighs softly. He knows you mean it and he can’t bear to disappoint you. “Alright. But we go out through the bazaar passage.”

You squeal with joy, pulling him into a quick hug, honestly not believing he agreed. “Yes!” He leads the way and you skip with glee beside him the whole way.

********

It’s your birthday and the first year you’re allowed to have Din over for cake. Your previous birthdays have been nice with Mama and you’ve always invited Din too but his Buir said no. Your Mama reassures Din’s Buir that the hidden entrance in your house is secure and he is welcome to come with Din if he wants. He declines but let’s Din go to your home for a few hours this year.

You’re _so_ excited to show him all your books, stuffies and plants. You’ve only ever been able to tell him about them and now he finally gets to see. You’ve been to his home plenty of times already. You drag him upstairs to proudly show off your decorating skills.

Din stands in your bedroom doorway, unsure if he should proceed further. He settles for leaning against the door frame as you bring him item after item to look at. He’s been curious to see where you spend your time when you’re not together. He now realizes how sparse you must find his home in comparison to yours which is brimming with personality. When you’ve finally exhausted your collection he nods appreciatively at the room, “I like it. It’s very you.” You grin widely and are about to pull him into the room so he can fully experience the twinkling lights when Mama calls you both downstairs for presents.

You’re giddy with excitement as you tear off the brown paper and it’s something you never expected- your very own instant camera. You’re eager to put it to use to capture the birthday festivities. Mama takes a few of you with the cake and then asks if you and Din would like one together.

“Uh..I…” Din stammers, caught off guard. Is there a rule against pictures? It feels like there should be but he’s not really sure.

“Yes! I’d love one. I want to remember this forever,” you enthuse. “Come on, Din!”

“Uh, yeah okay I guess?” he agrees hesitantly. Everyone can see his face now, he reasons, so a photo is kind of the same thing. Plus, even after he takes the Creed, you’re still going to know what he looks like so it doesn’t really matter….he tries not to overthink the decision.

Mama takes one of you and Din and the cake. You blow out the candles and give them a wide smile. You finally get to celebrate your birthday with the two people you love most; it’s the best birthday ever.

Before the night is over, you make Din squish in and take a selfie with you, proudly holding up your camera. He can’t help but give a rare smile as you wrap your arm around his shoulders exclaiming, “Say bantha milk!” before you snap the shot.

********

You and Din have been sneaking above ground with increasing frequency. You can tell he gets restless; on days when he doesn’t have as much physical training he feels pent up and suggests the trips himself. You’ve come a long way since the days of the fair.

At first, you show Din all the streets and areas you know. You do silly things like try on hats until the shopkeeper kicks you both out because it’s clear you’re not going to buy anything. You dare each other to try a variety of foods from street vendors until the competition ends when you are both too horrified to eat spider eggs.

Sometimes, you go to the market together and get snacks or supplies. You’re decent at bartering but Din is a lost cause. More often than not he ends up just paying the credits with a pained sigh. You tease him about it and he rolls his eyes, “Mandalorians aren’t negotiators.” You counter with a laugh, “Not _good_ negotiators, anyways.”

Once Din is familiar with all the places you know, you start to go exploring on the outskirts of town. You love the days when you discover new places together. You climb rocky hills and look at the lava fields from afar. You race on the terrain and examine volcanic rocks. One day, at the base of a dormant volcano, you find to your amazement a field of grass. It’s littered with rocks but underneath is beautiful green grass. The grass is by no means as lush as on Naboo, but on a world where this shouldn’t exist, neither of you can believe it.

You spend countless afternoons and evenings together moving the rocks off to the side. You only take breaks to see who can jump from rock pile to rock pile the fastest. It’s hard physical labour but it’s the sweetest reward when you both get to lie down in the grass and look at the stars.

********

The field becomes a prominent location in your above ground adventures with Din. Unlike the other places you go, it’s special because you made it together. Given how frequently he suggests it as a destination, you know he feels the same.

One evening, you’re sitting out in the field with Din. You’re both studying and making the most of the lingering daylight as the sun sets. You’ve lost focus and have been watching the sunset quietly because you don’t want to disturb your companion. Eventually, it’s close to almost done and the pink-purple haze in the sky is so beautiful you don’t want Din to miss it. You look over and move to point it out to him. You accidentally bump his shoulder too hard and the book falls out of his hands into the grass.

“Oh, sorry!” you exclaim and quickly reach to retrieve it. Your actions knock some loose-leaf papers out of his book and you pick those up too. You’re confused when you pick one up and it looks like a sketch. You squint a bit since it looks familiar.

Din snatches it from you and even with the darkening sky you can tell he’s uncomfortable. “That’s- not- I-“ He stammers awkwardly. It’s not like he did anything wrong but kriff, why does he feel so vulnerable?

“Is that me?” you ask, unsure of why he would draw you.

“…uh..I..,” he briefly considers lying because he’s embarrassed beyond belief “…yeah” he eventually admits, defeated. He’s never been able to lie to you and that five second attempt took solid effort.

He adds, “I just wanted to remember the moment…and drawing helps…clear my head.” Din doesn’t want you to get the wrong impression of the picture and feel uneasy with him. He wants to explain himself further but feels as if he’s rambling enough already.

“Oh. It’s a really good drawing. Is it okay if I keep it?” you ask shyly.

He’s not sure why you would want to keep it but hands it to you wordlessly. You tuck it into your own book, not wanting to examine it too closely in front of him.

“Thank you.”

It’s not until you’re at home and you pull it out that you realize it’s of you, in the field, gazing up at the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not realize how barren and volcanic Nevarro was, oops. This is how I picture their field to make it work in my head:
> 
> https://imgur.com/a/IpS2MBQ
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are appreciated and keep me motivated :)


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Trigger warnings. Brief mentions of assault, working through trauma, medical procedures.
> 
> Life catches up to our sweet kiddos.

You’ve had a long day and are heading to the fields with Din. Over the past few months, you made a small shelter together to keep some items in so you don’t have to carry them back and forth on your trips. You pull out the soft, grey blanket and snacks from the makeshift cubby laying them out for a picnic of sorts.

You both finish the food and are lounging; Din lies next to you with his hands clasped behind his head.

You’re telling Din what the clouds remind you of, “Look! That could be a porg,” as you point to a particularly round, fluffy cloud. He hums in agreement. You try to get him to play but he clearly has his mind on training today.

“An Amban sniper rifle,” he says, lazily pointing at a cloud passing by.

You laugh and raise an eyebrow, “That’s oddly specific.”

He grins, “The clouds show what the clouds show.”

You shake your head at him affectionately and are about to point out another when he asks about your day.

You’ve advanced quickly with all the time you spend dedicated to your books and are doing more practical learning these days. You can even treat lacerations, broken bones and dislocations on your own. Mama says you can go off-world with her soon to help other coverts.

You’re proud of the work you did today and tell Din about a traveler you helped at the clinic.

“So he had this huuge gash!” You stretch your hands out to show him just how big it is and Din grimaces at the size. “I was stitching up his side and it took _forever_. He needed 26 sutures! Can you believe it?”

Your eyes are wide emphasizing the point and Din shakes his head, “How’d it happen?”

“It was some blade…I didn’t really ask, he probably wouldn’t have told me the truth anyways…” you trail off a bit unsteadily.

You’re remembering that the patient was a bit rude and made you feel really uncomfortable towards the end of the appointment. He had grabbed your hand when you were about to turn away and didn’t let go after he called you a “pretty little thing”. It was only a few seconds before your Mama came back into the room but it felt much longer in your state of distress. As soon as you received your Mama’s approving nod at your handiwork, you quickly cleaned up and left to go see Din.

Din turns his head slightly towards you as he takes in your halting tone. You don’t notice because your heart is racing in your chest and you’re caught up in the memory. Din doesn’t say anything and the silence bleeds into the air. It’s not uncomfortable but after a while, it’s clear he’s waiting for you to continue and there’s more to the story than you’ve said. He notices your hands shake slightly and he’s worried.

“And?” he gently prompts after you don’t say anything further. His familiar voice brings you comfort, giving you something else to focus on.

“Nothing. He didn’t do anything. It was just…weird,” you say awkwardly, not really sure why you’re withholding the whole story.

You shift your body a little bit and plant yourself more firmly into the ground as if that will make you feel better. You’re still looking at the sky and pointedly not at Din so you don’t notice him tense up. He moves his hands from behind his head to his sides and they ball up into fists.

“What do you mean? Did he touch you?” He asks, voice as hard as steel. He doesn’t want to think of anyone laying a hand on you against your will. The very possibility of it makes him see red.

“No, no!” you say, immediately rolling onto your side to face him. You instinctively want to soothe him.

Din avoids looking at you now, staring stonily at the sky. He’s afraid if he looks at you, he’ll grab you and hold you so close you’ll know that his thoughts of you have been far from platonic for some time now.

You start to notice that he’s very tense. You want to put his mind at ease. You can handle yourself; he doesn’t need to worry.

“Well, I guess kind of…he grabbed my hand but then he let go! It was just my hand…I can try that hold release you taught me next time if there’s any funny business,” you say brightly, trying to reassure him. You think that he’ll be happy you can apply some of the skills he taught you.

At your nonchalant reply, Din’s fists clench even tighter and he inhales sharply. His heart is beating in his chest so quickly it’s like someone just gave him a shot of adrenaline.

“Next time?” He breathes out, finally turning to face you fully, dark brown eyes searching your face.

“…yeah. I guess. I mean, it’s Nevarro right? It’s not exactly the safest place and some of the people who pass through can be pretty rough around the edges. I mean, that’s why I’m sewing them up, y’know? It’s not like it’s a kitchen knife or anything most of the time,” you quip in a reasonable manner.

Din didn’t think you could possibly say anything to make the situation make him want to explode more, but apparently you found a way. He’s used to the strong feelings you invoke in him but he’s never experienced this…

Pure _rage_.

The anger is like a tidal wave, drowning out his other emotions. The logical part of him knows he should be comforting you, checking if you’re okay, trying to talk this through rationally…But he just can’t. It’s too fresh and raw. He’s cataloguing in his head all the ways he’s going to hurt this man when he finds out who he is. He’s formulating a plan to end anyone that would even think of touching you without your consent. _No one_ should make you feel unsafe. There absolutely should never be a next time and he will make sure of it.

He’s staring at you still, incapable of processing why you would be so accepting of the incident.

“Hey lighten up, nothing happened right?” You look back at him and you’ve never seen him look so serious; you think he’s stopped breathing with how rigid he is.

You slide over and give him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing his hand for extra measure. You lie back down, lacing your fingers through his and give a reassuring squeeze. It’s the first time you’ve ever done anything like that but it feels right. To be honest, it brings you solace too, having his strong, comforting presence next to you. He’s like your anchor, always holding you steady.

Beside you, you finally think you can feel him breathe again and relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love protective Din.
> 
> I'm a bit nervous about changing the tone of the story now that they're growing up but always open to any suggestions for fluffy one shots/back story to their childhood. There will be more angst going ahead with some sweet stuff mixed in.
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive feedback! I'm so happy people like the story. 
> 
> Last time:  
>  _  
> You slide over and give him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing his hand for extra measure. You lie back down, lacing your fingers through his and give a reassuring squeeze. It’s the first time you’ve ever done anything like that but it feels right. To be honest, it brings you solace too, having his strong, comforting presence next to you. He’s like your anchor, always holding you steady._
> 
> _Beside you, you finally think you can feel him breathe again and relax._  
> 

Din is absolutely _not relaxed_.

He wasn’t even aware you thought he was because it’s really such a gross miscalculation on your part. He has a faint recollection of the warmth of your lips on his cheek, you talking more and then exchanging goodbyes. All he could hear after your dismissal of the events was the staccato of his heart and the blood rushing in his ears. He tried the breathing techniques that he learned from his Buir when he needs to calm down but they did little to center him.

Every time he regains some semblance of control, he realizes, how could he _ever_ have thought you were safe?

Everything you said is true. This is Nevarro. You’re training to be a doctor. Doctors help hurt people. Criminals get hurt. This would the case on any planet. It’s a circular loop he cannot think of any way to break you out of. He’s ashamed to even consider asking you about it since he knows medicine is your dream. Your ambition is one of the biggest things he lov- likes (best not to set off another mental health crisis reconciling that right now) about you. Finally, after pondering for more time than he’d like to admit, Din concludes asking you to choose a different career path is not an option.

He considers getting you guards. Of course, the only people he would trust with your safety are his fellow Mandalorians. And wouldn’t that be a sight, you doing your work with a couple Mandalorians standing off in the corner?

He lets out a long frustrated sigh. It’s a _stupid_ idea and he knows no one would agree to it.

If he’s going to be brutally honest with himself, the only person he really trusts your safety with is himself. The other Mandalorians like you, but no one cares about you like he does.

It’s because of that simple fact that he feels an enormous amount of guilt in not anticipating this. Your well-being has never been an issue because you’ve just always been together. He understands you have a life outside of the time you spend with him, but dammit he always thought it was _safe_. You talk about books, food and your family…wholesome, ordinary things that make him smile because you deserve that kind of life. Not one that is marked with violence like his.

There were never any issues you spoke of and his heart aches in realizing maybe you just never knew the dangers you may have been in. Your willingness to see the best in everyone also brings with it naivety. If he’s noticed in the past few years how you’ve grown even more beautiful, he was a fool to think that others wouldn’t notice as well. He was too caught up in his own reactions to consider the external world’s perception of you.

So, Din spends all night focusing on coming up with a plan.

A plan so that nothing like this ever.happens.again.

He is so fiercely protective of you and you don’t even know it.

********

The next evening, Din invites you to his sparring class.

It’s been months since you’ve attended the Mandalorian school; you’ve been so busy with your own studies. You’ve never been to the training lessons as you were only interested in the language and culture classes. You laugh because you think he’s joking.

“Seriously, Din? You’ve taught me some but there’s no way I can join the class! Everyone will laugh at me; I’m not a Mandalorian,” you smile broadly at him assuming he’ll agree that the idea is ridiculous.

Din was expecting your reluctance but this was the only plan he could conceive that had any chance of working. If he couldn’t protect you, you needed to learn how to protect yourself.

He sighs. “I know, I know. But I got special approval from the Armorer…and the teacher…and your Mom. I think it’s a good idea for you to learn some self defense,” he says earnestly. He does not want to reveal just how many hours he has invested into this issue. He skipped classes and spent his entire day having the same discussion with first your mother, the Armorer and then the teacher. He conveniently leaves out the discussion with his Buir.

Your eyes widen with surprise and you look at him searchingly, “…you didn’t say anything to my Mom did you?? About what happened?”

“No, no! I would never do that,” Din says quickly backtracking, “I only said because you’re older now you should learn before you go off-world. They agreed.” He fails to mention that not all of them initially approved and had only acquiesced once it became clear he wasn’t really asking for permission. He hopes that making it seem like a straightforward and logical path of action will convince you.

You shake your head vehemently.

“No. I appreciate that you did that but it’d be way too embarrassing. I’d lose everyone’s respect as their doctor one day if they saw me fight so badly!” You pause and say softly, your voice barely above a whisper, “I’m not a fighter, Din…I don’t want to hurt people.” You are painfully aware in that moment that you two are at opposite ends of a spectrum. You know he doesn’t necessarily _want_ to hurt people, but he won’t have any second thoughts about it if he deems it necessary.

Din doesn’t know what to do. He can feel his plan slipping away through his fingers. Given his utter lack of attention to anything else since he became aware of the threat to your safety, he admits to himself _he_ needs this desperately too. Knowing you’ll be self-reliant will let him maintain his focus and not get his ass kicked in training from worrying about you all day. He’s so emotionally drained at this point all he can do is just confess the truth. If it reveals the depth of his feelings for you, then so be it.

“I know you don’t want to hurt people. No one does. I know all the ways to do it if I _have_ to but I never _want_ to,” he shakes his head and takes your hand in his, holding it to his chest.

“Sometimes though, _cyar'ika_ , people will want to hurt _you_ ,” he inhales shakily, “And I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you and I didn’t help you stop it.”

You haven’t seen him this somber in years. You know what Din looks like when he’s trying to hold it together and he looks on the verge of tears. It reminds you of when you were both younger and on dark days Din would cry into your shoulder when he missed his parents. You understand that he can’t stand the thought of losing you too.

You offer reluctantly, “Okay…But…Why don’t you teach me? You’re the only one I trust not to laugh at me.”

Din looks startled. He never thought of that but you’re always surprising him. He can’t decide if this is a better or worse solution.

“Come on! If it’s not you, I won’t do it,” you say, doubling down. This is the best compromise you can think of; you don’t really want to spar but some advanced self defense techniques could be useful in the future. And more importantly, if it means that much to Din then you’ll try.

He releases your hand and pulls you into a tight hug, the top of your head tucked under his chin. He’s grateful you’re willing to train at all.

He nods and you feel his voice rumble in his chest as he says, “Okay. Okay, I’ll do it.”

You feel him press a kiss into your hair as he murmurs, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cyar'ika - darling, beloved, sweetheart
> 
> Comments always appreciated :)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about weapons and combat, lol.
> 
> Sorry this took so long, I keep writing this story out of sequence and adding in chapters.
> 
> Thanks for all the support and comments, it means a lot to me! :)

The first time Din brings you into the training room he can barely contain his excitement at showing you the walls covered in weapons of various shapes and sizes – staff, spear, blaster, rifle, sword, grappling line, on and on…you quickly lose track of their names as he rattles them off.

“Is that a _mace_ , Din?” you ask disbelievingly, getting ahead of his tour.

“Sure is,” he confirms, nodding proudly as if it’s the most ordinary thing in the world to see five different maces neatly lined up on a rack.

You gape at him, equal parts horrified and awed by the sheer amount of excess currently surrounding you. Whatever expression that translates to on your face seems to warrant his solemn explanation, “Weapons are part of our religion.”

“Right. Yes,” you reply awkwardly. This concept is definitely not new to you. On the contrary, you’ve heard this phrase many times before. It’s one thing to hear it though and another to have it visually splayed out in front of you.

You’ve passed by this room countless times but you never knew how large it was; it must take up half of the entire covert space. On your initial survey there are areas set up with targets, punching bags, boxing rings, weights and plenty of floor space for sparring. There are multiple other areas blocked off with various contraptions you don’t even know the name of. Din really wasn’t exaggerating when he said he was training in _everything_.

Mandalorians are warriors. As you wander the space, you’re struck by what the term “warrior” must really mean to them and the extraordinary standards that they hold themselves to. You have a new appreciation for the dedication and intensity of Din’s life.

You return from a brief loop around the training center to Din looking contemplatively at the mace rack.

“Sorry, I don’t think we can start off with the mace, it’s probably too advanced for you right now...but I’m sure in a couple months we can work our way up to it,” he says sensing your approach and turning to you with a sympathetic look. He didn’t think you’d show interest in a weapon right away so he hadn’t accounted for it in his lesson plans. Din braces himself for your disappointment.

You can’t believe he thinks using that weapon is your heart’s desire. You decide to play along.

“Hmm. Okay. Well, that’s a let-down. But if I can’t use the mace, than I want to use this sword.” You point to the largest sword in the armory with elaborate etchings on its hilt. It looks so heavy you’re pretty sure you couldn’t even pick it up, yet alone swing it with ease.

He looks at the sword and frowns, seriously considering this as an alternate weapon of choice for you. It was so hard to get you to agree to come in the first place- whatever you want to learn he’ll teach it to you. It’s certainly easier than the mace…Din’s already running through basic sword stances in his head. He starts to reach for it and you stop him.

“Oh maker, Din! I’m just kidding. I can’t believe you’d actually think I want to use a mace or sword!” you exclaim, slapping his shoulder lightly and giving an exasperated huff. “Let’s just do some hand-to-hand stuff,” you pull him away from the wall onto the mat.

Din looks at you sheepishly. For the first time in his life, he’s relieved to end a conversation about weapons. He begins the lesson he originally had planned and you listen attentively.

********

It’s been several months and you’re in the covert’s training room with Din, in the evening at his insistence, having a hand-to-hand combat lesson.

Din thinks you’ve improved but he’d still like for you to be better. He tells you that much and you sigh at his impossibly high Mandalorian standards.

“You had a head start!” you tease him, “If I had started lessons when we first met, I’d be just as good as you.”

He rolls his eyes and gestures at you with both hands, “Come again at me.”

“Din, this is like the tenth time! I’m not going to be actively trying to fight anyone. This is only for self-defense like we said. Plus I’m tired, let’s just go get something to eat,” your voice pitches into a whine. Your body aches everywhere and you don’t want to go again.

Din shrugs, unaffected. He’s determined to make sure you can protect yourself and now that you’re on his personalized training regime, he won’t be deterred.

“Sure, get me down on the mat then we’ll go eat.”

You perk up at the challenge. That sounds great to you. Finally, an endpoint to this lesson.

You charge at him and then stop suddenly. He looks confused and you take that split second to give him a solar plexus strike, just like he taught you and he’s too surprised to block it. You tackle him to the floor while he’s bent forward trying to recover. Victory! You’re straddling him and sitting on his stomach, both of you winded and catching your breath. It was a cheap shot but you’re hungry and want to leave. Din has also taught you to use everything and anything in your arsenal in a fight; you know he won’t mind your strategy.

You playfully take his hands and pin them above his head while he looks up at you stunned and impressed. Din _cannot_ believe you actually caught him off guard.

“See? Got you. Just needed the right motivation,” you say, grinning proudly at your accomplishment. You’re leaning over him and looking into his warm, brown eyes. They’re soft and vulnerable right now and you catch him looking down at your lips as you’re bent forward. He quickly looks back up at you again but you know you saw it.

Your heart is racing and it’s not just the exercise. You’ve been feeling differently about Din for a while now but wasn’t sure if he felt the same. You’ve been best friends for so long it’s hard to know when everything meant _more_. When there was a different type of urgency getting to the end of the day to see him. When seeing him give you a crooked smile when you hit a target started a torrent of butterflies in your stomach. When you lingered a little too long in his arms when you hug goodbye. When you longed for him to call you _cyar'ika_ again.

You never thought he could feel the same way, but when he’s pinned under you and you’re in such an intimate position it feels like you’re so close to getting everything you want already. You don’t want to overthink it, so you rapidly gather your courage to take that metaphorical leap.

You take a deep breath, close your eyes, lean forward and kiss him.

His lips are soft against yours and there’s a moment pause before Din’s brain catches up to him and he gently returns your kiss. One kiss turns into two, into three and you’re both breathless for entirely different reasons now. You sit up and release his hands, smiling down at him with both relief and joy knowing he reciprocates your feelings.

Din can barely form a coherent thought right now, wondering if he must have hit his head too and this is all his imagination. He thinks your smile is as radiant as the sun though, so he must have done something right. He blinks up at you, still stunned, but easily returns your grin.

You stand and offer him your hand and he’s dazed as he gets up. You pull him along, heart overflowing with happiness, off into the night.


	9. Chapter Nine: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this took forever to post. My intent was to write a chapter of drabbles as time passes but these scenes keep getting away from me! Thought I'd post something rather than waiting until they were all complete. Next one is almost done at least. Pure fluff.

Ever since that night, your relationship with Din shifts. You feel more confident in yourself and secure. You don’t have to restrain yourself from holding his hand if you want to, or giving him a kiss just because. You know your advances won’t be rejected, only welcomed, and it’s freeing after so much self-doubt.

Similarly, Din feels a sense of liberation. You had shared another shy, soft kiss that evening before parting ways and Din was reassured that he hadn’t suffered a head injury; his (and your) first kiss _really_ happened. In the following weeks, your repeated displays of affection confirm for him that you haven’t changed your mind and whatever exists between you two _isn’t_ platonic. After years of pining and never expecting a resolution, he’s elated to finally be able to truly express his feelings for you. He always thought that you’d meet someone else one day and become too busy to spend time with him. He feared that he would simply become a long forgotten friend but he was resigned to this idea as long as you were happy. Din _never_ expected to be the person you were interested in.

Time continues, as it does, and you both easily grow into the next phase of your relationship.

********

A trip to the annual town fair is now a standing tradition for you and Din. You don’t have a particular routine but you both know all the best rides to go on and what foods are not to be missed. 

You’ve just acquired a fresh, hot, pretzel and bite into it with a low moan of appreciation, “This is sooo good, Din.” You take another bite and offer, mouth full, “Want some?”

Din gives you a side-long glance as you both enter another queue. He doesn’t think you know that you’ve always been an _expressive_ eater and given your love for food this has not done him any favours over the years. He’s not sure if he’d rather torture himself more by continuing to watch and fantasize about you making those noises pressed up against him, or accept your offer to finish off the pretzel sooner.

“No, thanks,” he eventually decides, knowing that you’d just move on to a different food soon after.

You shrug, “Your loss.”

It’s a long line and by the time you’re done you’re nearly at the front.

“What’s this line for anyways?” you were so distracted by the pretzel you didn’t notice.

Din smirks, “A shooting game.”

You let out a surprised laugh, “A shooting game?? Din, that’s not fair at all,” you lower your voice, “We’re not supposed to get noticed.”

“It’s okay, I have a plan,” Din grins at you and winks.

You chuckle and shake your head, squeezing his hand and leaning your head against his shoulder while you wait. Sometimes you forget how mischievous he can really be.

As you get closer to the front you can see the game clearer; it’s a simple shooting game where the player is supposed to shoot as many of the ten targets as possible. Sometimes little cardboard cut outs will pop up in front of the target causing players to miss. Most of the people ahead are getting none or a few of the targets and leaving empty handed or with small prizes respectively. You know Din could do this half asleep.

You get to the front and you look at Din expectantly as he’s handed the blue toy blaster in exchange for a small number of credits. He smiles at you and you’re shocked when he stands behind you, wrapping his arms around you as he places the blaster in your hands, “You can look through the sight on top, it’ll help you aim. I know you can do it.”

He leans in and holds the blaster up to your eye level to show you and he whispers in your ear, “Make me proud, _mesh’la.”_

He steps away and you give him a look- if he thinks his shooting skills are going to transfer to you by just simply being near him, he’s sorely mistaken. Regardless, you dutifully line up the sight to the targets and try your best. You hit three of the ten and would have landed a fourth if the frog hadn’t popped up. Your shots are by no means in the center of the target but you’re happy to have hit anything at all. You grin proudly and look at Din.

He has a small smile on his face and nods approvingly, “Good job.”

The vendor offers you a keychain and you’re about to accept when Din speaks up, “What does she win if she hits them all?”

The vendor looks at him dubiously, “For all ten targets, she can choose whatever she likes.”

“Can I help her?”

The man eyes Din, but then looks at you and seems to conclude that even with his help you’re a lost cause. The man shrugs, “Sure.”

Din stands behind you and plants one foot in between yours and adjusts your stance, “Here, stand like this.” He brushes against the bare skin under your top as he moves your hips and you blush. Din puts his hands over yours and helps aim the toy blaster. His hands are so large they obscure the fact that his finger is really on the trigger and not yours.

“Here we go,” he murmurs as the game starts again.

Din starts shooting and hits five targets with a perfect bull’s eye in rapid succession.

“Din,” you hiss, pressing back against him in warning. You have to admit, seeing him like this in his element gets you kind of excited but you don’t want to get in trouble.

You feel, rather than hear, him hum in acknowledgement with your back tightly pressed against his chest. He hits the next five slightly off center but on the target nevertheless.

He lowers the gun and hands it back to the vendor, leaving one arm wrapped around your waist.

The man gawks at you both and the targets, stammering, “Anything you like, miss.”

“Um…” you survey the wall of enormous plush animals and a furry loth cat catches your eye. It’s large, about the size of your torso, but its adorable face makes you want to take it home. You point, “That one, please.”

The vendor hands the loth cat to you and you pet its silky head.

“Thank you, Din,” you look up at him with a soft smile.

Din leans down and gives you a gentle kiss, “Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mesh’la - beautiful
> 
> https://imgur.com/a/scDdqFa - Loth cat plush, but would have longer, soft fur. Also I like to think that this explains why when Grogu meets one, Din has no reaction and perceives no danger. Obviously this animal that looks like the plush I won for reader that resides on her bed is lovely. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments always appreciated.


	10. Chapter Nine: Part Two (a)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age difference is 2 years- reader is 16, Din is 18.

It’s Din’s eighteenth birthday and you’re eagerly waiting for him to join you after his day with his Buir. You’ve packed some desserts and his present in your bag in anticipation of your evening together. You managed to get some special candles and new foods on your recent trip off world with your Mom and can’t wait to show him. All of this is making it _very_ hard to stay focused on your reading. Din is rarely, if ever, late. It feels like he is though because you’ve been waiting early for that long. You impatiently stare at the bookcase waiting for him to come through.

You’re startled when the lock code for the backdoor is entered and Din comes bursting through and he yells your name.

“You won’t believe it! My Buir got me something amazing!”

He’s so excited he skids to a halt in front of you and can barely keep still. “You have to come see!”

You swing on your backpack, “Alright, let’s go!”

You’re intrigued as to what gift could have him this keyed up. It must be something armour or weapon related. Maybe his long coveted jetpack? From his expression, you know he’d rather show you than tell you.

You start towards the underground entrance but Din shakes his head and gently steers you outside, lacing his fingers through yours. He tugs you through the streets and when you try to ask him about his day he merely shakes his head and mutters, “You have to see this.”

You give up on the pretense of conversation as you’re really _moving_ ; it’s more of a jog at this point and you’re barely keeping up with Din’s long strides.

Finally, he stops your hurried journey and you reach what you assume is the destination. You’re puzzled, “The hangar bay?”

Din nods enthusiastically and you weave through the ships together until he stops in front of a shiny gunship.

“Buir got me a _ship,_ ” Din says reverently. He stares up at it, still not believing his own words.

Your jaw drops and you jerk your head towards him to discern if he’s being serious or not, “He _what?_ ”

Din bobs his head rapidly, “I know, it’s crazy right? He says I’ve been doing so well with my piloting lessons and I’m ready to take on more responsibility.” He’s practically vibrating with excitement as he lowers the ramp.

“This is insane. I can’t believe he got you your own ship. Is this some Mandalorian custom I don’t know about?” you ask hesitantly. You’re fairly certain you’d remember ‘age eighteen- acquire ship’ if it was ever talked about.

You follow him up the ramp slowly taking it all in. As you enter deeper into the craft, you run your hand along the silver walls, feeling all the bumps and hollows, marveling at the size of the space but really just absorbing the fact that this is all _Din’s_.

“No, not at all,” he shakes his head, confirming your suspicions that Din’s Buir is definitely extra. “It’s a _Razor Crest_.” 

You don’t know much about ships other than the transports you take with your Mom but from Din’s tone you know he couldn’t be more pleased.

“What are you going to call it?” you ask playfully, “All good ships have names I hear.”

Din shrugs, clearly not having thought that far ahead, “I’ll name it later.”

He guides you around the ship, giving you the grand tour his Buir no doubt did this morning. There’s a small cot area, kitchenette, fresher and to your shock, an escape pod.

“What exactly are you going to be escaping from, Din?”

Din pretends he doesn’t hear you and directs your attention to a cabinet with double doors. He swings them open with a flourish. You raise an eyebrow, looking to him for an explanation when it’s revealed to be completely empty.

“For the armory,” he states, eyes alight with anticipation.

“Ah,” you say in understanding. You can’t help smiling at his unbridled enthusiasm. You reach out to rub his back affectionately; he’s just too adorable.

Din takes this as a sign that you’re ready to move on to the finale. Once he got over the initial shock this morning, all he could think about was bringing you here to share in the experience.

He leads you to a ladder and you ascend with ease. You enter the cockpit and he’s there, right behind you. You run your hands along the levers and buttons, resisting a childish urge to push random buttons to see what they do. You take a respectful step sideways so you’re standing in front of the red co-pilot seat to give Din access to the pilot’s chair.

“This is incredible, Din. I’m so happy for you,” you beam at him. You know he’s talked of wanting to explore different planets and cultures and getting his own ship one day. You both thought that would be closer to a decade away.

Din grins back at you, although to be honest, he’s never really stopped since entering the ship. In one swift motion he sits down in the pilot seat, looping one arm around your middle to pull you squarely into his lap.

“Ah!” you squeak, surprised.

He chuckles and kisses your cheek, partly in apology, but mostly just because he wants to.

“Going to teach you to fly this too, you know.”

You shake your head in mock exasperation. You’re beginning to realize that Din apparently wants you to learn everything he’s learning too. You won’t begrudge him this- after all, you think with pride, his own skills exceed that of any basic field medic now with your training. Plus, learning to fly? You wouldn’t have dreamed of it but it’s not a hardship in the least. In fact, it’s downright exciting.

“Learning to fight _and_ fly too, huh?” you say with a teasing lilt, twisting around to look at him.

“Mm yeah, that’s my girl,” Din says proudly, noting you’ve given no resistance to the idea. He imagines future lessons as a convenient excuse to have you sitting firmly in his lap for hours and he is _all for it._ There’s also a lot of time to kill in hyperspace…His mind starts to wander but given the object of his fantasies, _you_ , are already right where he wants you, he’s not going to waste an opportunity to do something about it.

Din captures your lips with his and kisses you soundly. It starts off with gentle kisses, his lips moving against yours softly. He sweeps his tongue along your bottom lip, and you open, allowing him to stroke your tongue with his. You’ve turned completely so you’re straddling him in the seat and nibble on his lower lip.

He smiles into your kiss and draws back, taking in your bright eyes and disheveled appearance. His thumbs stroke across your flushed cheeks, admiring his effect on you. He traces the edge of your swollen lips and his eyes are dark as he murmurs, “I love you.”

Din didn’t mean to let those words slip out but he couldn’t help it. He always thought he would tell you with a grand gesture- a planned moment for this declaration. He’s thought about the when and where countless times. But, the truth is, these quiet moments is when he feels he can lay himself bare. He’s known his feelings for you for years, a love that has grown from friendship into something all consuming.

All Din can think when he looks at you is that you’re perfect. You’re intelligent, beautiful, strong, caring. You’re everything he could have ever wanted, and so many things he never knew he needed. Best of all, you’re _his._

He looks directly into your eyes, vulnerable and repeats softly but assuredly, “I love you. I’m in love with you.”

Your heart is fluttering like a windstorm. He’s put into words what you know you’ve felt for years but been unable to articulate. He’s finally named that feeling in your chest when he’s near. How you think about him all the time, hoping that he’s safe and happy. How wherever, or whatever you’re doing, as long as it’s together it’s easy.

Your lips quirk upward and your smile grows as these feelings well up and overflow, “I love you too.”

Din’s face breaks out into an awed, contented smile. He’s motionless beneath you as he gazes up at you, wanting to memorize every detail of your face and the moment. He’s not sure what’s the better birthday gift- your four words or the Razor Crest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://hasbropulse.com/products/star-wars-the-vintage-collection-razor-crest 
> 
> Didn’t know this existed until I was researching and kind of want it now. Ship looks like this in the story but brand new without the carbonite yet. Also, this was my take on why Din is so attached to his ship when everyone calls it junk- it’s the 1990s Honda Civic but he gets it *when it’s brand new* and he loves it. Plus, memories! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts! If there are any requests for anything you want them to do prior to Din taking the Creed let me know.


	11. Chapter Nine: Part Two (b)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and a continuation of the previous chapter for a lovely reader who wanted to know what Din got! 
> 
> Next chapter will be up within a week. It's taking me longer to write these ones because I didn't realize how much I wanted to develop them in their teens. I have around 20k words written for when they're in their 20s so I promise we *will* get there!

You end up spending the rest of Din’s birthday on the Razor Crest.

After your revelations, and some ahem, _spirited,_ affirmations, your stomach growls and Din pulls away for the second time that day. He gives you one last lingering chaste kiss as his hands trace unseen patterns on your hips.

“Hungry, huh?”

You pout at the loss of Din’s lips on yours but his words and an answering rumble from your stomach quickly turns it into a laugh.

“Yeah, I guess so. Was waiting for you all night,” you tease, giving him a poke in the stomach. Unsurprisingly, there is no give at all and it’s like trying to jab a rock.

Din catches your hand before you attempt another assault on his abs.

“Let’s go get some food then.”

“Oh!” you exclaim, realizing you forgot to tell him. “I brought you a surprise.”

You move out of his lap and he reluctantly lets you go. He follows as you descend the ladder and grab your bag where you left it in the hull of the ship. The blanket from your pack softens the hard floor as you both unload the food and relax- a routine you’ve done hundreds of times before but this time in a new location. You brought some meat and cheese, sweet rolls, mini cakes and some fizzy drinks that you were told would pair well with the desserts.

At the very bottom, his present is tucked away and you shyly hand him the clumsily wrapped brown paper package, “Happy birthday, Din.”

He looks at you puzzled, “For me? You didn’t have to get me anything. I already have everything I want.” He smiles softly at you.

Your face flushes at his implication, “I know but I wanted to.”

You and Din have exchanged many gifts over the years but this is his first birthday since your relationship has evolved beyond friendship. You know he wouldn’t agree, but for you it felt especially significant to get him something this year. You spent an inordinate amount of time struggling to find a perfect present- Din is definitely a minimalist. All the things you knew he would love would draw too much attention upon purchasing, were way out of your price range or both.

You push the present more firmly into his hand, “Open it.”

He nods and opens it carefully, peeling the paper off infuriatingly slowly. When he’s done he simply stares at the contents in the box.

His silence fills you with uncertainty and you start to ramble, “It’s a utility belt. I know you don’t really use one yet and it might not match your armour when you get it but I thought you might like it? I modified it a bit so it has a shoulder strap…” He’s still mute and for once you can’t read his expression. “I mean I can take it off? It’s for ammo since you’re always complaining about fumbling around for it…but if you don’t lik-“

You’re cut off by his bone-crushing hug.

“I love it. It’s perfect. Thank you.” He holds you close and it’s some time before he puts it on to check the fit. The warm feeling in your chest at seeing him wear something you helped create stays the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always appreciated :)


End file.
